Faux Whispers
by Marisa Serise
Summary: All Muramasa really wants is Kuchiki Kouga to notice him. But since he doesn't and won't for the time being, will a zanpaktou spirit that looks like his beloved master be enough to fill the gap? Full notes inside, M for lemon & themes


**Faux Whispers, a Muramasa fic**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. **

**AN: I needed to feed my chessboard-loving muse, who was a little annoyed at the level of fluff I was producing. So I thought: what would Muramasa do if a fellow zanpaktou spirit looks like Kouga, the man he wants more than anything else in the world? What will he do next? **

**So this story came from that thought and then brought in some of the cast from Pillars of Sanctuary/Decadence – Saira Rosen makes an appearance, playing matchmaker for Muramasa. They are friends in this fic, considering that all of the events of "Pillars" haven't started yet. **

**This actually is set around the time Kouga marries Midori Kuchiki (I had to give her a first name, I'm aware that she doesn't have one in the anime filler arc) – and Muramasa is left to his own devices. I try not to make Kouga a jerk here, merely clueless. There's a difference *winks* **

**Warnings (for the entire story, regardless of chapter): Yaoi, AU & OC's involved, mind games, implied D/s & BDSM, rough play, rough/dirty language, high sexual themes & definite lemon. **

**Full author's braindump at the bottom, as always. :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Even though this world was already one he had conquered, its natural beauty still mesmerized him. This valley of wildflowers, trees, and animals was far different from his world of pillars and ocean. He felt a deep desire to explore this world in greater detail, but he was called here for a reason.

"Mura-chan!"

He sighed audibly, and waved to the cloaked figure that was running his way. He stood still and waited for the other person to approach.

The tall woman walked around him for a moment, her long dark blue robes fluttering on the warm breeze that drifted through the valley. Her dark brown eyes studied Muramasa for a moment, then smiled. "You came!"

"Indeed, Rosen Saira."

"So formal, Mura-chan."

He winced automatically at that insufferable nickname. He was a zanpaktou spirit, a very proud one at that. It pricked at his pride terribly to have his name, one of the few things he really owned in this life, shortened so casually.

It would do no good to chastise the woman, especially when she sounded like she had information for him. Out of all the spirits he encountered in the world of the zanpaktou, Rosen Saira always had the most current news. He would not call it gossip. _News._

He sat with her on a large boulder, watching her take full advantage of the opportunity to lean against him. He sighed, looking over at the long cascade of curly black hair. It wasn't that he didn't find the tall woman attractive; Rosen Saira was very beautiful and exotic looking.

_Kouga. _

In a word, that was the problem: his eyes were completely on someone else. That someone else was none other than Kuchiki Kouga, his master. The apple green eyed shinigami was the subject of everything he really wanted in life. Unfortunately for him, Kouga never looked his way more than to spar, or talk about the last battle they had fought together.

_I am honored to fight with him. I just wish...for more. _

The _more_ was the real problem, since it was clear that Kouga didn't see him that way. While Muramasa found Kouga very strong and beautiful, the shinigami didn't have any opinion about the spirit at all. It didn't help matters that Kouga had just gotten married a few days ago. The shinigami — how he longed to say his shinigami — would be busy for another week or so before he actually had to go back on active duty.

He didn't have anything against Kuchiki Midori; he just envied the fact that it would be her instead of him kissing those full, pouting lips, that it would be her fingers given the privilege of running through that beautiful purple-black hair...

"Mura-chan is daydreaming about his first love again, how precious!"

_That woman lives to irritate me. I'm sure of it. _

"What can I do for you, Saira?"

She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes that meant she was clearly up to no good. "Oh, Mura-chan, the things you could do for me - but a lady shouldn't daydream about things that won't happen. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" He ignored her teasing and wondered what the surprise could be. "I heard there's a new spirit in the Gotei - we've taken to calling him Hikaru."

"You know, the way you calmly rename things is irritated, Saira."

She waved him off. "Relax - he likes being just Hikaru. The way he's called by the shinigami is way too long."

There was an audible note of disgust in her voice over the word shinigami that Muramasa didn't understand. How long he had waited for the moment that Kouga had been able to hear his voice, to connect with him - that was a moment Muramasa would treasure forever. It was the highest honor and the greatest opportunity, yet Saira never seemed to see it that way.

"Why should I care about Hikaru? If he's just connected with his owner, he surely isn't strong enough to spar with me."

"Aw, you are so arrogant and single-focused, Mura-chan! Trust me; you will want to meet Hikaru. He's...interesting. Anyway, I've already made the arrangements - he isn't going to make it easy for you to step into his world, but you'll be rewarded greatly if you do." Her reply was delivered with a wide grin that signaled nothing really good was going to come from this.

Yet with Kouga still on honeymoon with his new wife, there was nothing for Muramasa to really do. He sighed. _This woman is going to end up being the death of me, but for now, I'll play the game. _

"Fine. Do you have anything I can use to track him down?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Saira pulled out a long red ribbon of cloth, watching Muramasa's eyes go wide.

_It looks like the scarf my Kouga wears. It's not the same quality by any means, but it looks so similar..._

Muramasa carefully took the red cloth from Saira's hands, looking at it for a few moments before regaining his composure. "Fine, I will go visit him now."

He stood up and gave Saira a slight nod. There was no need to say anything else to the tall woman, not when her grin looked long enough to form a bridge between Sereitei and Hueco Mundo. The desert of eternal night was definitely not one of his favorite places. I hope Kouga and I never have to go there, but I would serve him with all my heart no matter where we go.

He opened a rift in the valley and stepped through it, leaving the valley completely.

Saira watched him leave, the wide grin falling and leaving behind a thin, cautious smile. _I hope I handled this right, but I have a feeling Hikaru is just what Muramasa needs right now..._

* * *

It took him a few minutes to find the inner world, but several minutes passed before he actually managed to tear into this world. He was not greeted with pillars and ocean, nor was he greeted by a lush, green valley. He was roughly brought to a long red desert, with a bright sun and a few odd trees. There were a series of caves he could see off in the distance, which made the world look strange. Can there be caves in a desert?

His eye fell on a man sitting on a large grey rock striped with deep red lines, and his breath caught.

_Kouga? Impossible. _

Yet as he got closer to the man, the details that reminded him so strongly of the shinigami he longed for so much came into view. He sucked in a breath as he took in purple-black hair with an electric blue shock of hair sticking out along the side. It was semi-trapped in a gold hairpiece that failed to control that thick section of hair.

He couldn't help licking his lips slightly as he noticed the dark green eyes flecked with bits of gold in them, accompanied by thin pouting lips and a strong jawline.

"Finished undressing me with your eyes?"

The soft voice that curled around Muramasa and grabbed his attention was definitely not Kouga's, but he shivered all the same. That voice carried a strong sense of authority with it, and he wasn't sure how to continue.

The man smirked at him, climbing off the rock and landing on the ground effortlessly. His sandals kicked up red clouds of dust, and he dusted off his hakama quietly. The outfit was better placed on an actual shinigami, but Muramasa had to admire the way the shihakusho hung open in a seductive way just like how Kouga held his slightly open. Did the shinigami even realize how tempting he looked all the time?

"Like it? It's not my usual fashion, but Saira said you'd like it."

Muramasa tried to regain his normal controlling nature he held on to every time he invaded another spirit's world. "And what makes you think I care how you appear?"

The man laughed. "Feisty. Mm, I like that. I know all about you, whisperer. I know what your voice does to these spirits, and I wanted to meet you myself. Especially since it appears I supposedly look like a shinigami you have a crush on."

"I do not have a crush. I did not expect something like you to under—"

The last part of his statement was cut off as the man flash-stepped to him, stopping only to leave a few inches between their bodies. "Something like me, eh? What do you mean? Do you mean someone that looks so much like the object of your affections, yet isn't?"

The words cut and excited Muramasa at the same time - something that he was not thrilled about. "You...you are not...you are not Kouga..."

"Correct. But you seem so troubled by this shinigami...why not comfort yourself for a moment?"

"I...well..."

"I'll even let you call me Kouga. Then again, the way you worship this shinigami, maybe I oughta make you call me Kouga-sama, eh?"

Muramasa was going to reply, had even though about calling in his sword and letting his tension dissolve in a wave of sweeps and slashes, but those thoughts were blown away as Hikaru kissed him deeply on the lips. He felt that tongue pressing against his lips shortly after they made contact, demanding entry. The rush of heat and being trapped against Hikaru's strong body got to him.

_He looks so much like Kouga...kami, what am I doing? _

He broke the kiss off and gasped. "Hikaru, stop this. You are not..."

"I can be. For now. For today. If that's what you want."

_If that's what you want. _

_I'll even let you call me Kouga. _

Did he only want faux whispers to accompany a desire so real it felt like crushing him?

Kouga - the real one, not this substitute — was his entire world. He craved a relationship that would last for centuries, one above the master-zanpaktou bond they already had. He was willing to serve in that capacity for as long as he was able - there was no question of that.

Yet the reverse side always had a reverse side, and he was a strategist at his core. These deep feelings of longing were not healthy when brought to the surface, and he needed to be in the best condition possible to serve Kouga's agenda no matter what.

_Maybe it will take the edge off of the pain I feel by not having the real thing. _

As Hikaru closed the space between them again, Muramasa closed his eyes.

_Forgive me, Kouga. I will find the strength one day to approach you in the hopes of deepening our relationship...for today...oh, forgive me. _

Muramasa returned the kiss with a subtle intensity that made Hikaru's eyes widen. He broke off the kiss and let a smug smile play on his lips. "My, it sounds like you definitely want more, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Kouga."

Before Hikaru could protest, Muramasa raised a lone finger to silence him. "I will not call you anything I wouldn't...I wouldn't say to him. I can't pay you more respect than I would him. Ever."

Hikaru chuckled and nodded. "Fine, fine. I didn't think you would, anyway. But enough of that...my shinigami is still asleep for a little while...long enough for me to get a taste of what's hiding under those clothes, anyway. Strip."

Muramasa looked down at his nails and blushed. "Ah...Kouga...?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, and tried not to laugh at the spirit. _Boy, this is the infamous Muramasa, controller of zanpaktou? He's acting like a schoolgirl. Why do I find that so damned hot?_

"Mm, so you can't undress yourself, hm? That's okay, it'll be like getting a present...every time I get to touch you."

_This shouldn't be affecting me. _

_This shouldn't be affecting me at all. _

_So why...why does each word feel like it holds its own fire? _

Muramasa blushed, and nodded, stepping back to allow Hikaru access to him. He knew it was Hikaru, even though the spirit looked so much like Kouga. It felt like the sweetest temptation to call him Kouga, to rejoice in the way he could say the name of the lover he wanted most like a soft caress. A chant. A wandering prayer. One day, he would say his lover's name and look into his lover's real eyes.

_One day. _

Yet, today was not that day.

He sucked in a breath again as felt Hikaru's strong fingers effortlessly removing the sash that held his long white coat closed, felt those fingers separating fabric from flesh until he was exposed. Those sharp green eyes narrowed in concentration for a moment. "Mm, what should I do now...part of me wants to expose you fully, see everything hiding under these robes of yours...but I think I'll leave you like this for now. **For now**."

The repetition of that last statement was followed by leading Muramasa to the large rock, shifting it so the rock was much lower. He created a small cushion for the top of the rock, and then pushed Muramasa to bend over it. "Sorry your first time with your lover isn't gonna be in a bed, but this will have to do."

Muramasa felt his clothes being pushed out of the way as a cold chill appeared right over his entrance. He flinched and his not-Kouga substitute let out a quick round of laughter. "Oh, you're such a princess sometimes - unless you want me to take you raw, you'll want me to get you ready...that's what a lover does right?"

Those strong fingers made another appearance as a single finger slipped inside him, stretching and exploring him. He felt that finger brush over a soft spongy section, and he moaned loudly.

"Oh look what I found...isn't that nice? I'll have to remember that...soon."

He held the soft scraping of a hakama tie as it was loosened and pushed away. Another moan bubbled in his throat but he pushed it away. "Mm...what are you doing to me?"

"Man, are you always on top or what? Maybe I need to make it plain to you, princess: I'm going to fuck you. You jumped in here looking for me because I look like the guy you want to fuck you, so why not shut up and enjoy it?"

Muramasa nodded and Hikaru patted his head. "I'm betting you've only been in this position once or twice, if that, so you need to relax. You're still tight as a drum."

_The real Kouga would never speak to me like that...we'd never do such a base, dirty thing. But the way...the way his fingers felt inside me..._

He felt a slight press, knowing full well Hikaru was about to enter him. "You're about to get your wish...but I fully plan on taking you my way, so don't whine."

Muramasa was about to reply with something nasty when Hikaru pushed into him, not stopping until his entire length was inside. Muramasa cried out, the mix of pleasure and pain blurring his thoughts until he was left only with the basics. He hurt, yet he could also feel little streaks of pleasure mingled up in all of that pain.

Then Hikaru moved, tipping the balance of pleasure and pain towards the pleasure side in a major way. He moved slowly at first, changing the angle as he spoke. "Told ya it'd be my way. Though...I know what will have you excited again..."

The last angle change carried out made Muramasa moan loudly, and Hikaru laugh out loud. "Yep, there's the spot. So tell me, whisperer, do you want more?"

Muramasa paused, unsure of how to respond. He wanted this pleasure, the way this heat curled around him and threatened to absolutely devour him. Yet his guilt was mixed in with all of this pleasure. Even though the hard voice teased him, it was not truly the voice he craved.

They were both in too deep to turn back now, and Muramasa decided to follow this to its natural completion.

"Yes. Please."

"Very well...here we go..."

Those deep, quick thrusts threw Muramasa off guard. Although they may have seemed vicious to the casual observer, they were surprisingly well timed and coordinated. Muramasa moaned out loud, feeling each thrust scrape and stimulate that soft spot that had driven him crazy just moments earlier.

_Passion and hate. _

_Rhythm and energy. _

_Sharp green and gold eyes that were not apple green. _

_That golden hairpiece, too flashy for the noble kenseikan to claim. _

_Electric blue hair that taunted him. _

_Hard words. _

_Strong fingers. _

Those strong fingers were curling around his own arousal, stroking him firmly. That mocking voice soon followed. "How can I not help you reach that climax you want when you're so tight and enjoyable, Muramasa?"

"Ah...don't...don't say things like that..."

"You're so shy. I'm going to enjoy taking you like this again."

"Again?"

Hikaru leaned forward and dragged his tongue along the exposed back of Muramasa's neck slowly, pausing to whisper in the spirit's ear softly. "Oh, did you think this was just going to be one time? Foolish spirit - now that you've seen how much I look like the one you really desire, you'll be back...I guarantee it."

_Did you really think this was just going to be one time? _

_Shut up and just enjoy it. _

_Finished undressing me with your eyes?_

_I'll even let you call me Kouga. _

Muramasa couldn't take anymore; these sensations were whirling and crashing into him at every turn. "Close..."

"Say it. Say the name you cherish so dearly. Pull it up from the depth of your soul and let go."

That final statement shattered the thin windows of his self-restraint, what was left of it. "Ah, Kouga....Kouga...mmmgh..."

Hikaru had already shifted back upright to keep them both steady as he stroked and teased Muramasa to orgasm. Those loud cries of pleasure were exciting, even though the Kouga-lookalike was aware they weren't fully addressed to him.

His own release followed quickly as he couldn't put it off, not with Muramasa squeezing him so tightly. He heard the spirit underneath him gasp softly as he let that moist heat pool inside his unexpected submissive.

A few moments passed, letting both men breathe before any words needed to be said.

"I take it that was good for you, princess."

Muramasa ignored the taunt, having grown used to such teasing after several years of friendship with Rosen Saira. "It was good." He wasn't sure how to proceed. The position chosen didn't give him a chance to really kiss or touch the man. Was that the other spirit's way of drawing the lines? He would deal with it, like he dealt with everything else. It was nice to feel a small respite from the agony and longing, but he wasn't sure if he could do this again.

"I will go now."

"Leaving so soon?"

Muramasa nodded and shrugged. "I ...I need to think right now. Please excuse me."

Hikaru watched Muramasa walk out of his desert world, and smiled smugly to himself.

_Oh, Muramasa, you'll be back. _

While the eyes were not sky blue or apple green, the sharp green eyes dotted with gold held its own type of understanding that went beyond words.

* * *

**AN: Whew. This was a quickwrite that was coached and fed by my beta, JT, who heard me out on the concept completely. This is set before 'Pillars of Sanctuary' and 'Pillars of Decadence' - after all, Kouga has just married the Kuchiki lady so it's waaaay before the main storyline. **

**I also characterized Hikaru as looking like Kouga in many ways, yet with a definitely rougher, more controlling vibe. I imply in the main Pillars fic that Muramasa rides seme w/ other spirits, but is completely uke to Kouga. I wanted to switch that up a little bit so I had Hikaru a little tougher than I originally imagined him - I thought at first of making him uke, very surprised and honored that Mura's eye is even on him...then the betafish got involved...and Hikaru hovers a bit between excitement over getting to have Muramasa, and annoyance that at the end of the day - it's still not enough. It's still not Kouga. **

**I left a lot of my usual description out – I didn't want to overdescribe to the point where it would be just like Decadence – I think the description level reflects this new dynamic – fast, spontaneous, rushed. This is a quickwrite and hellaciously experimental, so I don't know how I feel about this yet. **

**Yes, Muramasa feels a little guilty. I'm not going to get super angsty (least I hope not), but I didn't want Muramasa to not feel anything about the decision. This is just too much fun for me not to continue ;) **

**In before 'plz continue kthx' - I've given up on making one-shots for you darlings, because they ALWAYS get requests for expansion. I really think I left this open for continuation anyway, so I'll soldier on. **

**My muse is leading me into interesting water - I realize that the level of mind trickery here isn't going to be a comfortable theme for some, but I'm still willing to rock it out :) **

**Whee. And don't worry - 'Sanctuary', 'Decadence' and 'Six Word Sacrifice' are all going to get their natural updates - I will never abandon a story. :) **

**Much love. -MS**


End file.
